Super Mario: Wicked Games
by Blue Sun Studios
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Mario, the Superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom. He and his friends celebrate an important holiday, but things go awry when the Koopa King unexpectedly rears in his mug. Follow Mario as he gathers an ensemble to rescue the princess from the Koopa's tyrannical forces once again and uncover the truth behind the unexpected attack.


**Author's Introduction Paragraph: what's up everybody, this is Blue Sun Studios on the air with you all to bring you another fan fiction. Instead of a Fire Emblem based entry that's either an adaptation or support conversation, this one's a Super Mario Bros. entry with a completely original plot (plot for Super Mario, yeah, I know). I've actually had the ideas for this fan fiction reserved for a what-if Mario game project in the event that I actually get to work at Nintendo and work on making games. I just figured that I should share my ideas with you, and if anyone says they've had these ideas, well, you heard them from me first. Anywho, let's get to the important disclaimer.**

**The following is a nonprofit, fan based fiction. The Super Mario franchise is entirely owned by Nintendo. Please support the official releases. WARNING: this story in its entirety contains content that some viewers (i.e. you) may find inappropriate, offensive, and/or uncomfortable. If you are a minor, unsure about reading this fiction, or some other third thing that shouldn't be here, I advise you not to not view this. For those of you who are allowed to and are all set to read this, please review at your own discretion.**

"" **indicates spoken dialogue while **_**''**_** indicates thought dialogue.**

* * *

_**O' Hallowed Night Thou Art Aggrieved**_

_**Part I**_

* * *

Today was a crisp and minty fresh Saturday morning on the thirtieth day of December, or in layman's terms today was New Year's Eve. The sky was a soothing canvas of light blue atmosphere and white fluffs of cotton candy laced across it. Of course, no one could ever forget the bright golden globe that slowly crawled their way up into the cool and refreshing air, nor their crescent-shaped cousin who was busy making their way below the horizon. Small and young critters everywhere danced in the snow and sang their daily morning songs to the sun even while going about their usual business, creating a rather cute harmony. And within a small castle-shaped house made of white marble and decorated with a bright red M near its roof, a sleeping man was beginning to stir into consciousness, soon to be greeted by the lovely scene that awaited him outside.

His tired eyes slowly opened themselves and was met with a bright light shining into them; closing them for a moment, the awakening man took to stretch his tired body and instinctively yawned away whatever sleepiness he could. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he moved to the edge of his bed to slide his bare feet into his red slippers and made his way over to the window. Once there, he took hold of the sill keeping it closed and lifted it up, his face greeted by a sudden blast of chilly air and recoiling from its caress, shutting his window quickly to avoid another confrontation like that.

"Mama mia," he muttered to no one in particular, "That was freezing cold. I should've been more careful, it's winter this time of the year…" Shaking off the cold from his visage and fully awake thanks to the morning air, he strolled over to his closet to pick out an outfit that would shield him from the cold. "Now, let's see here…nope, that won't do. Nuh-uh, that is a _definite_ no. I can't wear this either. Nope, nope, nope, nope, aaaaaand no. Jeez, where's my plumber outfit? I could've sworn that—" Before he could think about it, he heard his house phone ringing loudly, assaulting his ears with a loud tune quite familiar to him. Holding his ears he walked over to the phone and answered it before it drove him nuts with its volume.

"Yello?" he answered, "What do you want Luigi?"

"Oh, you're still sleeping?" the other man on the other line asked, "I kinda figured."

"Actually, I was trying to find something to wear out in this weather. Man, it's cold out there!"

"Heh, it _is_ winter after all. Anyways, I called to see what you were doing and if you were ready for the New Year's Star Festival."

"Wait, that's _today_?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to already start an hour ago." Mario's face blanched upon hearing that, the memories of last night coming back to him; he promised Peach that he would be awake early to pick her up and take her to the Star Festival's carnival early, and to hear that he's an hour late almost made him not want to go for fear of what Peach would do or say to him. "Me and Daisy got here ten minutes before it was supposed to start. She wants to talk to you by the way. Here she is now."

"Wassup Mario?" the tomboyish woman greeted, "How come you late man? We all here waitin' for 'ya to show up already."

"I'm real sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to sleep in like this. Im'ma get dressed now."

"You better; Peachy-pie here ain't lookin' too happy right now, and it's rude to keep a lady waitin' you know?" She could hear the man on the other line groaning, no doubt mentally chiding himself for inadvertently breaking his promise to Peach. "Anywho, there's also a _bunch_ a people waitin' for 'ya to show up. The festival _is_ held at your Super Mario World theme park you said you were gonna open."

"Wha—my theme par—It's not—" It all came back to him now; the festival was also supposed to be held at the theme park he promised to open. He was an hour late, and there were people waiting outside the park right now. _**"SHIT!"**_

"Ouch man, loud much?…Hello?" She didn't hear anything else for a second or two, at least until the phone line went dead. "Yup, he'll be here pretty soon."

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" Mario was now in a frenzied hurry to find a suit to put on; the Star Festival was quite a quasi-religious holiday that was always held on New Year's Eve and he wanted to look his best for the occasion. Quickly taking an outfit he bolted to the bathroom to take care of his hygienic needs, which took quite a while. Taking a giant key and grabbing his alarm on the living room table, he made it out to his front door, locked it, and pressed a button on his alarm, summoning a black warp pipe in which he jumped in. He hoped that the citizens and Peach would forgive him for this accidental mishap.

* * *

Outside of the not-yet-opened Super Mario World theme park, a crowd of different people waited outside of the locked gates hoping to be let in soon. Luigi and Daisy kept looking around to see if they could spot their familiar short plumber anywhere while Peach looked as if she was lost in thought. _'What is he doing? I'd thought that he'd be here early…although he _was_ really exhausted yesterday …'_

"Well, it's been a good twenty of so minutes since we last called him," Luigi pointed out staring at his watch, "It shouldn't have taken him this long to get dressed and stuff."

"Maybe he got sidetracked or somethin'," Daisy suggested, "I mean, it's not that hard for someone to get distracted by somethin'." She, Luigi, and Peach could hear the various murmurs from the people who surrounded them at the front gate. Some were expressing mild annoyance, others spoke of worry over the missing man's well-being, and others still were simply looking forward to his arrival. Virtually all of them ended up having their wishes granted, for within another minute a glossy black warp pipe dug itself out of the ground. Upon hearing the telltale sound of a warp pipe, the people quieted themselves to see who or what would come jumping out of it, others who couldn't see had to rely on the words of their peers. Luigi dared to get closer to the obtrusion on the ground's surface, and in a second, a man with a black suit jumped out from it complete with a "Whoa!" His descent back to the ground was nothing short of a stable landing, and he stood up to face the crowd that stood before him. He looked at the lot of them, all showing surprise, and he flashed them one of his famous winning smiles.

"Good morning everyone," he simply said while waving. That was all it took to have the crowd erupt into a choir of cheers and applause. _'Yup, they still love me,'_ Mario triumphantly thought to himself, relieved that they at least didn't boo and hiss at him for being late. He could see that his brother and lady friends still looked at him as if he was another person. "What, never seen me in a tux before?"

"Frankly Mario, _no,_ no we haven't," Peach finally spoke up amidst the loud voices around them, "I never even knew you had such an outfit…"

"You almost look like you're ready to attend a funeral," the man's brother said to him.

"Well today _is_ a special day, even though it _was_ supposed to start an hour ago." He looked to Peach again and guilt for his earlier broken promise came back, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry for not being there to pick you up Peach."

"Oh I forgive you Mario," she said without a trace of malice or anger in her voice, "There's no harm done. At least it wasn't intentional right?"

"Like heck it was. I must've been real sleepy." He normally didn't wear outfits like this, but today was just too special for him not to. He was rocking a jet black, double-breasted coat with tails in the back of them, a ruby rose pinned right over his heart on the coat, a rich red bowtie resting at his neck, clean and crisp white gloves on each of his hands, a tipped black cane with a white head in his right hand, black trousers free of any wrinkles and cut at his ankles, black and white tap shoes hugging his white socks, and a neat black fedora with a white band and red feather sat upon his slicked back hair. If he wasn't wearing his coat, the others could see his white dress shirt with black suspenders laid across his shoulders. "I wanted to look my absolute best for today, so you could see why I took longer to get here than I should have."

"And I must say that you look absolutely stunning Mario," Peach complimented.

"As do you milady," he responded in kind removing his hat with a bow, clearly pleased seeing her in a light pink gown and her hair back in a smooth ponytail. "And you two are looking real spiffy as well."

"Well of course we would," Daisy proclaimed with an air of pride, resting her sleeved hands on the hips of her creamy orange gown which had a myriad of daisy ornaments on them and a real daisy held in her fingers. "My usual princess dress is pretty, but I can't wear that to this occasion."

"Yeah," Luigi agreed, adjusting his opposite colored tuxedo suit a little, "Anyways, you're gonna want to get to opening this theme park up, I can hear the crowd getting quiet."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Clearing his throat, Mario raised his voice to make sure he had everyone's attention. "May I have your attention everybody?!" In a near instant, everyone had quieted themselves to hear from their favorite superstar. "I apologize for my late arrival; I had meant to get here much earlier and make sure that everything in the theme park is running smooth, but I don't want to keep you all waiting out here any longer. That and I tested how things were already before I hit the hay last night, and if I remember correctly everything should be as safe as they can be without any freak accidents happening and to ensure that you all have a good time here. So, without further ado…" He pulled out a large, silver skeleton key from behind his back and turned to the theme park's gate. Sticking the key inside, he twisted it until the lock came undone with a click. Pulling the key out and facing the crowd, he pushed back the gates and spoke again with an air of triumph. "Welcome, one and all, to Super Mario World!" Once again the crowd went into another loud round of applause and cheer, some of them voicing their undying praise at Mario; now the festival was ready to start.

* * *

"Graahhhhh…" a voice growled out in the darkness, "Today is the day that the Star Festival is celebrated, the day that those star spirits saved this world from the evil darkness and gave this world their blessing…"

"And?" another, much younger voice asked, "What about it?"

"The thing about it is that even if you don't celebrate it, legend has it that whosoever dares to defile this day will be cursed to descend in the deepest circle, or the deepest plane as some say, of The Underwhere. Once there, their bodies are trapped by ice and their souls are stripped of everything that made them a person. If resurrected, their souls are corrupted with only the purest evil. I know that I'm a bad dude, but I'm not willing to go _that_ far."

"Whoa, that sounds pretty scary," the younger voice replied.

"It's more than scary, it's an absolute nightmare for anyone, including me. I even planned on kidnapping Princess Peach today, but I'm not willing to risk having that happen to me for something like that in the event that these aren't just legends…I'll just wait until the festival passes over and _then_ I'll kidnap Peach! Junior!"

"Yes papa?"

"Go get the others ready for an invasion; we won't do it today, but we will once this whole thing blows over."

"You got it papa!" The little one dashed off into the light and out of the lair. With this, the monstrous being turned to the several armored guards who were in the room.

"You all heard me, go with him and make sure that he knows what he's doing. I will be there shortly to give you your instructions."

"Sir Yes sir!" they all saluted before the left the room. With everyone else gone, the king felt that he needed to see a few more koopas.

"Kamek! Kammy! Kamella! Wizeldheckle!"

"That's _Wizenheimer!_ Uh, I mean, your nastiness…" In a burst of violet lights, four different magikoopas appeared before their master.

"You summoned for us your ruthlessness?" the one named Kamek asked. The four magikoopas gave respectful bows and remained on their knees.

"I want you all to attend the Star Festival. And before any of you say anything, you're not actually attending the festival. You will be, mmmmm, more like spies to watch over the events. You will make sure that it has officially ended and relay back to me when it does. That way I will strike the Mushroom Kingdom as swiftly as I can."

"Of course your gnarliness," Kammy replied, followed by Kamella who responded in kind, "All for the glory of the Koopa Kingdom of course…"

"When the invasion takes place, what would our orders be your brutishness?"

"Good question Wazzlemi—" the beast began saying until he noticed the magikoopa's face tense up in anger. "Uh, I mean, Wiz—uhhhh…"

"Wizenheimer my liege, Wizenheimer…"

"Oh yeah, that's what it was, Wizerdlimer. Thank you, sometimes I forget what your name is." Of course, he failed to notice the annoyed groan coming from the magikoopa in question. "I suppose that you could just take the most elite magikoopas with you and assist the main army. Until I can form another strategy for you guys you are all dismissed for now."

"Of course your awesomeness, your wish is our command…" and with that, the magicians disappeared into a burst of violet lights as they did when they were called for. With him being bored, he decided to go and take a walk outside this dark lair, until a voice stopped him.

"_King Koopa…"_

"Huh, who else is there?" He didn't see anyone else in the room, and he explicitly told the magikoopas that they were dismissed. Maybe it was a Boo or some other ghost he couldn't see. "C'mon out, whoever you are! If you need to speak to me, there's no reason you can't do it in person!" He still couldn't see anything but he could hear a smoky sound in front of him. Within a few more seconds, a pair of red eyes formed before him, shaped in an obviously evil manner.

"_You know that those legends aren't true…"_ their masculine voice cooed, an obscene tone of creepiness and evil laced in every vocal sound he made. _"Those "Star Spirits" you speak of…they are but mere fairytales…fabricated stories to scare the wicked into defiling those creatures' "sacred" holiday…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_It is all a sham I say…a ploy to squeeze out more profits from the unsuspecting…they claim that it is a "special" occasion, but it is nothing more than simple marketing in disguise…there are no Star Spirits who reside in the heavens, so you should not fear the consequences of acting to your heart's desires…"_

"Huh, is that so?"

"_Indeed…I do need something of you, but I shall grant you the power to successfully abduct the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom…only if you are willing of course…"_

"Hey, now that's what I'm tal—" Before he said anything else, another part of the legend came back to him. It was also said that those who were cast into the deepest circle of The Underwhere would tempt others into committing actions that would surely get them banished to that place. And then he remembered another crucial detail. "Wait a minute…you're full of crap!"

"_How so?"_ the mysterious visitor replied, the newfound malice in his voice going undetected by the king.

"I _know_ that the Star Spirits exist! I trapped each of them in cards some time ago and stole their Star Rod for myself! Really, how stupid do you think I am?"

"_I thought you were more of a bumbling clown than this, but it seems that I miscalculated…"_

"You're darn tootin'! I, Bowser, the king of koopas, am nobody's fool! If you're trying to—"

"_I suppose that if you want something from another, you must take it for yourself!"_

"Huh? What do you—" he didn't get a chance to say anymore until the nearly invisible entity lunged at him and enveloped his body in a black smog. "AUGH! Get off me! Get off, get off, get off, get off…" He tried swatting at the gassy substance but it had no effect. He couldn't stop this being from going up his nostrils and mouth, invading his body with the intention to steal it. Bowser continued to writhe on the ground while the shadowy being began invading his mind like a parasite. This continued on for a full minute until the moving stopped, the king of koopas laid still on the dark floor of his lair. When he opened his eyes, they did not just behold the fiery red glow they usually did; instead, they held a sea of black around those red orbs, and his body seemed to be slightly singed a darker shade of orange. And not too long afterwards a black fire wafted around his giant frame and a wicked smile grace his visage. With a booming laughter of monstrous proportions, the Great Koopa King had been reimagined, a new and terrifying beast not yet seen in this age. The Mushroom Kingdom, nay, the entire universe, would feel his wrath.

* * *

**Author's Departure Paragraph: and that concludes the first part of this story's prologue. I figured that until I could figure out what to write for my other stories that I start up a new one with ideas that I already have in my head. That does not mean that the other stories are exactly on hold; just until I can get some ideas in my head flowing. It's always a good thing to try other things in case you're stuck on a particular subject; maybe you'll learn a few things to help you with that area. But to wrap this up, I hope that you enjoyed this little introduction to a story I plan on seeing through to the end; this is Blue Sun Studios signing off the air!**


End file.
